Seeker's Adventures: Part 3 Alone
by annasaurus875
Summary: Again I couldn't wait till next new year.


Pyro was staring at the door outside his quarters, or should I say the wall outside the door, orange flames were painted on the red walls in the corridor. Soldier was marching, stopped then lifted his helmet to look at the masked person "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?, YOU SHOULD BE DOWN STAIRS IN THE MEETING ROOM PREPARING FOR OUR NEXT BATTLE MAGGOT NOT SITTING AROUND GLAZING AT WALLS!" the Solder was now pointing a sausage like finger down at the Pyro, who took no notice of the screaming man beside him "IF YOU DONT GET DOWNSTAIRS IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES YOU WILL BE SHOWN HOW A SHOVEL IS USED!" and the Soldier continued strolling down the corridor, leaving the Pyro holding the sides of his mask "Wmam? Tm dmg ymum gmame?" he mumbled.

Heavy lay back down on the cold, metal operation table and looked around the room "I promise you, it vill only be for zwo seconds" the Medic pointed the syringe up and flicked it with his fingers, Heavy raised an eyebrow "Respawn?" the doctor nodded "It been acting funny but I am sure the Engineer would get it fixed, it has been down his family" Medic stuck the syringe in Heavy's arm, but was only a prick to the giant man "What you doing this new year?" Medic injected the liquid into the limb "Now zhat me and my ex- vife divorced recently, I vill probably spend me zime here" there was silence for a couple of minutes "Sorry to hear that dokter, I will be visiting my family in home land, do you have family?" Medic took out the syringe and put it in the sink "Not anymore herr Heavy,but don't vorry about me I have my doves, zhats all I need" the Heavy smiled sadly and patted the doctor on the back and left through the office doors.

"Give me that cyclops!" Spy was smoking quietly, walking down the corridor when he heard the shouting coming from the lounge. The Spy sighed, fiddled with his watch and disappeared. "Its the main baseball match and I cannot miss it" the Scout was nearly hugging the remote "Baseball is for 5 year olds, grow up for once and watch the proper sport" the Demoman lunged for the remote "You don't know good sport if it danced naked in your face". The two mercs were now pulling the object "Let go!", "No!" the remote was nearly on the breaking point until the Spy came out of nowhere and grabbed it "What are you two sanglant imbeciles doing?" the Scout and Demo immediately pointed each other "He started it!" Spy looked at the contents of the remote "I don't care who started, I will finish it for good you two haven't got on since the robot crusade, now if you two dont get on then you will never watch your baseball or your scottish program" the Spy brushed off some dust on his suit and disappeared. The Scout sank back in the sofa and sulked "This is your fault eye-patch", the Demoman then hit him round the head,

The Heavy was sitting down eating his sandwich talking to Engineer. who was working on the Respawn system. They were talking about the new year, then a thought suddenly came to Heavy "Poor dokter" Engineer raised his goggles "What you mean?" the Heavy finished his sandwich and wiped off the crumbs "Dokter doesn't have family to spend with and his wife and him divoriced" Engi sighed but then had an idea "I am sure Seeker might have an idea, sad to say, but she been alone since the "day" when "it" happened so she knows how to spend her time" the Heavy nodded "You may have point there, but we don't know where she is" the hard-hat got up and turned to his friend "I think I might know someone who could know where she is".

Up in the wooden hut, Sniper was kneeling and aiming his rifle at the three targets far off, he breathed silently an concentrated on the tin can on the wall. The can bounced off and landed with a clank "Headshot" he whispered silently to himself. The poking on his shoulder surprised him and turned to his fat comrade who was smiling happily waving "Hello Hat-man" the Sniper straighted his hat which had tilted on his head, for a big guy, he can be very sneaky when he wants too. "You never come up here wanka, what do you want?" the man sat down on the wooden floor while Sniper looked back at the tin-cans "Do you know where Seeker is?" the bullet whizzed past the middle can "No...no I dont, why are you asking?" Heavy fiddled with his chubby fingers "Medic is alone, no family, no wife. I spoke to Engi who thought Iskatel might know what to do" Sniper stood up and put his rifle againist the wooden wall "Why do you think of all people, she would know?" Heavy looked sadly at the tall man and sighed, Sniper understood "Ohh, I get yea now, she has been on her own for years but not anymore. And she would never be alone again" Heavy's eyes were desperate "So do you know where she is?" Sniper sat down on a nearby chair in the hut "I am afraid I don't know where..." Heavy lowered his head again "But I know that shes in the forest somewhere" Heavy lifted his sprits " Spasibo Sniper, I try and find her" he was about to go down the ladder but Sniper stopped him "If you do see her, tell her to please come on new year" Heavy nodded and slid down the ladder.

"Iskatel!" Heavy was wondering through the forest shouting out to the trees if she was up there somewhere, the birds chipped and flew when the man's voice was heard "Iskatel!". One bird flew down from a tree and landed on the Heavy's head "Little bird get off!" the Heavy was waving his hands in the air trying to catch the bird who was cherping as if laughing. The man stopped and looked at the bird, it was Emily "Sorry Emily, do you know where Iskatel is? I need her help." Emily landed and pecked on the ground, a word was carved out in the dirt "Stay, ok, I stay here" the black dove nodded and flew off into the distance. The loud flap of wings were heard before the sky turned night and Seeker landed on the patch infront of Heavy "Hey Heavy whats the problem?" Heavy and Seeker sat down on a log infront of a campfire that Seeker prepared and Heavy explained everything "Well its good you came to me, and I think I have an idea" after an hour of talking to Heavy stood up "I better go, team needs me tomorrow, me need sleep, I can't wait till see your plan in action" Emily landed on top of Seeker's hat, the Heavy was about to leave before he rememberd something "Oh and Sniper said to come on new year's day" the Seeker nodded "Will do, see ya later Heavy", The man smiled happily and whistled as he went back to base.


End file.
